The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLECA09208’. The new variety was discovered as a seedling resulting from a cross conducted in June 2006 in Stuttgart, Germany. The female parent was the proprietary Calibrachoa plant ‘CA060322’ (unpatented), while the male parent was the proprietary Calibrachoa plant ‘W220’ (unpatented).
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in May 2007 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings and in-vitro propagation in Stuttgart, Germany for more than 50 generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in Canada on Mar. 25, 2009. ‘KLECA09208’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.